Propuestas
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: En un marco olímpico, la oportunidad de experimentar el amor se presenta desde el origen más inesperado.


Título: Propuestas.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Principalmente Matsuoka Gou, Yamazaki Sousuke y Tachibana Makoto. Participación del resto de los nadadores.

Género: Romance, amitad, familia.

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Resumen: En un marco olímpico, la oportunidad de experimentar el amor se presenta desde el origen más inesperado.

Palabras: 14,417.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenece a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Escrito para sagara_megumi en la actividad navideña de amigo secreto en la comunidad Swimming Free de livejournal.

* * *

><p>El último año había sido sumamente intenso para Japón, y en particular para las mujeres Matsuoka que seguían al pie del cañón los avances del varón de la familia en su carrera profesional. Rin había entrenado sin cesar desde que terminara la preparatoria para llegar a los Juegos Olímpicos y para la alegría de la familia aquello se había logrado hace cuatro años cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir a Brasil, pero desafortunadamente no tuvo lo suficiente para subir al podio en esa ocasión, aún así pudieron celebrar por todo lo alto ya que el simple hecho de haber logrado llegar a las olimpiadas era un logro extraordinario, además también celebraron al segundo mejor amigo de Rin, Haruka, quién logró hacerse con un bronce en los 1,000 metros libres.<p>

Pero ahora que la sede sería en su país la presión era mayor y por ello el último año había sido tan intenso pues los chicos habían dado todo de sí para que volvieran a seleccionarlos, aunque claro, siempre que Gou hablaba con su hermano le recordaba que no olvidara sus límites y que un pequeño descuido podía lanzar todos sus sueños por la borda.

Por su parte, la joven Matsuoka no se había quedado atrás y, quizás por la influencia de sus amigos y hermano, encontró su propio sueño y no lo abandonó hasta alcanzarlo: ser reportera deportiva.

Bueno, no era todavía una reportera deportiva oficialmente, más bien era la asistente de la sección deportiva en la televisora local que también manejaba una revista, pero siendo que se había graduado de la universidad hace tan pocos años y que era una mujer tratando de entrar en un medio dominado por hombres, ya era un gran logro, aunque debía admitir que ayudó el hecho de que fuera hermana menor de un nadador olímpico y tuviera cierta amistad con otro.

Su trabajo le había ayudado a seguir de cerca la carrera de Rin y de Haruka, le llenaba de orgullo cada vez que veía sus resultados en cada competencia, aunque su hermano no dejaba de estar un poco abajo de Haruka la mayoría de las ocasiones, por suerte sabía que eso ya no era un tormento para su hermano, nunca más.

Además se había convertido, informalmente, en la corresponsal oficial del "Antiguo Equipo Inaugural de la Preparatoria Iwatobi y Algunos de Samezuka que se Agregaron", como le había puesto Nagisa al grupo que formaban él, Rei, Gou, Aiichiro y Momotarou, quienes se juntaban con cierta frecuencia, cuando sus respectivas actividades lo permitían, incluso en ocasiones se les unía el Mikoshiba mayor. En resumen, Gou les informaba a los chicos cada vez que tenía alguna noticia sobre Rin o Haruka o sobre el comité olímpico nacional y el equipo de natación que representaría a Japón.

Habría que acotar que las visitas de Seijuro con ellos se habían interrumpido y distanciado luego de que la corta relación que tuvo con Gou terminó, aunque ella había creído que terminaban en buenos términos al parecer a él le había costado algo superarlo, Rin llegó a decir que se debía a la decepción de haber esperado tanto para poder salir con Gou y su incapacidad para hacerlo durar. Y Gou entendía perfectamente bien aquello pues después de tantos rechazos de su parte, el mayor había propuesto que le diera la oportunidad de salir algunas ocasiones y que si definitivamente decidía que no le gustaba, entonces la dejaría en paz.

Seijuro no contó con que de verdad ella iba a darle el "no" definitivo.

Por suerte Momotarou aprendió del error de su hermano y no intentó insistirle cuando ella le dio el primer "no".

Era en las ocasiones en que se juntaba con los chicos cuando más extrañaba a su hermano, a Haruka, a Makoto y a Sousuke. Entendía que los torneos y los entrenamientos mantenían alejados a su hermano y a Haruka, sobre todo desde que el primero había convencido al segundo de irse con él a Australia y así terminar de prepararse para los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio y otros torneos internacionales, de eso ya hacían cuatro años, cuando volvieron de Brasil, y también era el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Makoto y a Sousuke.

Después de graduarse, Makoto había vuelto a Iwami brevemente y había intentado entrar a trabajar con el entrenador Sasabe, dos factores volvieron a alejarlo del pueblo: la falta de vacantes con Sasabe y la oferta que le hicieron desde Tokio, al parecer sus buenas notas y su experiencia deportiva llamaron la atención de un nadador veterano que estaba por abrir una academia de natación infantil. Así pues, Makoto volvió a hacer sus maletas y volvió a Tokio, regresando a su pueblo natal en muy pocas ocasiones y casi nunca con tiempo para reunirse con toda la tropa. Gou sabía que Nagisa y Rei siempre se hacían el tiempo para ir a ver a Makoto pero siempre coincidía con que Gou no podía.

Sousuke había corrido una suerte que se ubicaba en un punto entre Rin y Makoto. Logró recuperarse y cumplir su promesa con Rin, alcanzándolo en las competencias internacionales, sin embargo los médicos siempre le dijeron que no podría hacer una carrera larga y sólo le permitieron competir un tiempo, no pudo ser seleccionado para el equipo de natación japonés que fue a Brasil pero no por su rendimiento sino porque el comité olímpico no quiso sacrificar su salud con las exigencias de la competencia. Pero no todo era drama pues notaron su talento natural para dirigir a los otros nadadores y corregir sus errores y así, sin proponérselo, tuvo una oferta para ir a Brasil pero como parte del equipo de entrenadores siendo asistente. Después de eso ya no lo dejaron ir, por decirlo de algún modo, aún siendo tan joven fue reclutado como asistente de los entrenadores profesionales, le faltaba mucha experiencia todavía para ser un entrenador como tal pero ya estaba dentro del medio y había mucho que aprender, además estaba muy feliz por eso, quizás no estaba compitiendo pero llegó al ámbito internacional y seguía apoyando a Rin, le ayudaba a lograr su sueño, el sueño de ambos.

Debido a todo esto aquellos viejos amigos casi no podían pasar por Iwami a saludar, aunque constantemente sabían de ellos. La última vez que se habían reunido todos fue cuatro años atrás, cuando regresaron de Brasil y se reunieron para celebrar el desempeño de Rin y Haruka y la medalla de éste último, y a eso se les pegaron las nuevas oportunidades laborales de Sousuke y Makoto.

Ahora, con el verano a la vuelta de la esquina y los Juegos Olímpicos llegando con él, los que aún permanecían en la ciudad hacían todo lo posible para organizar un reencuentro entre todos para cuando Sousuke, Haruka y Rin regresaran, antes de que los eventos deportivos los absorbieran por completo.

Convinieron en que harían todo lo posible para trasladarse todos a Tokio y se reunieran ahí, de todos modos Makoto tenía un departamento, quizás no muy grande pero suficiente para poder invitarlos y de todos modos Gou iría también a Tokio como asistente de sus propios jefes, que estarían cubriendo el evento.

**· · ·**

Nagisa, Rei y Gou fueron a Tokio en autobús y Makoto los recibió en la central de autobuses, Nagisa y Rei se quedarían hospedados en el departamento de Makoto unos días mientras que Gou usaría el hotel que ya le habían reservado en su trabajo. Sus jefes también estarían arribando a Tokio en un par de días pero ya que no empezarían las Olimpiadas hasta la semana siguiente le dieron permiso de entretenerse un poco sabiendo que después tendría mucho trabajo.

─¡Mako-chaaaaaaan! ─gritó Nagisa apenas vio a su viejo amigo, esa fue suficiente señal para que Rei y Gou supieran hacia donde caminar. Entre Rei y Nagisa llevaban las maletas de Gou, que eran por lo menos el doble de las que ellos llevaban, lo cual era comprensible tomando en cuenta el tiempo que la chica pasaría ahí.

Mokoto lucía más alto y algo más robusto, pensó Gou cuando se acercaba. Nagisa le había saltado encima con todo y maletas y Makoto apenas se había inmutado, su sonrisa amable ni siquiera tambaleó y como Nagisa no había aumentado demasiado su estatura quedó colgando de Makoto como si fuera un niño.

─Buenas tardes, Makoto-san ─saludó Rei cuando los alcanzaron, ya que no estaban en la escuela había dejado de usar el "senpai", pero dejaría de ser Rei si no hablara de manera formal aún tratándose de un amigo.

─Hola ─saludó esta vez Makoto, tomando hábilmente una de las maletas que llevaba Nagisa y que había ido a dar al suelo cuando el muchacho en cuestión quedó colgado de su cuerpo─, que gusto me da verlos, todos se ven muy bien ─su mirada se detuvo un momento en Gou, algo hubo en esa mirada que le hizo sentir un calorcito creciéndole en el interior.

─Tú también te ves muy bien, diría que el trabajo te ha sentado bien ─respondió como saludo. Nagisa finalmente bajó de Makoto al darse cuenta que no podría caminar con él encima.

Pidieron un taxi para ir al hotel de Gou y al departamento de Makoto, a insistencia de éste ya que, según él, sería incómodo ir en el transporte con las maletas, Tokio se estaba llenando de turistas y sus amigos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta gente. Pasaron primero al hotel donde Gou registró su llegada y dejó sus cosas pero después se fue con los chicos, no habían dejado de platicar acerca de las novedades a pesar de que habían seguido en contacto entre ellos.

Una vez en el departamento de Makoto se dieron un momento para descansar. Sorprendentemente Nagisa se quedó dormido en la habitación que Makoto había acondicionado para los dos, según Rei su amigo no había podido dormir por la emoción de ir a Tokio y de la oportunidad para reunirse todos. Por su parte Rei se dio un momento en la habitación para asegurarse que su equipaje hubiera llegado bien y desempacó la ropa para evitar que se arrugara.

─Creo que no te he felicitado apropiadamente ─comentó Makoto, sentándose junto a Gou en la sala y ofreciéndole un vaso con agua que ella aceptó.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó confusa y bebió un poco del agua.

─Por tu trabajo, Nagisa me dijo que fue algo difícil para ti obtenerlo.

─Oh, pero de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo y sí me habías felicitado ─aunque había sido con un sencillo mensaje de texto, si mal no recordaba.

─Aún así, me hubiera gustado estar presente cuando lo celebraron, es un paso muy importante en tu vida y más por los obstáculos que tuviste que superar, eres una mujer con agallas ─la aludida se sonrojó por el alago.

─Te agradezco mucho tus palabras… si soy sincera sí fue muy difícil, sobre todo al principio ─aún recordaba las miradas de desdén que llegó a recibir por ser una mujer tratando de ser una reportera deportiva, pero cuando demostró sus conocimientos y soportó los retos que le ponían la actitud hacía ella fue cambiando positivamente. Por otro lado, no pasó por alto que Makoto se refiriera a ella como "mujer", no como "niña" ni como "muchacha" sino como "mujer", una parte de ella se hinchó de orgullo pues le veía como una persona madura.

─Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría felicitarte en forma, conozco un buen lugar para comer y, bueno, si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría invitarte.

¿Era su imaginación a Makoto le estaba invitando a salir? Y si mal no estaba además no estaba incluyendo a los chicos.

─Este, uhm... ¿cua-cuándo sería? ─mentalmente se reprendió por ese tartamudeo, ya no era una niña que muriera de pena sólo por que un chico guapo le invita a comer, "valor Kou", se dijo a sí misma, "muestra toda esa seguridad y agallas de las que Makoto habló hace un momento".

─¿Qué te parece el próximo lunes? ─¿cómo es que Makoto no parecía ni un poco afectado por estarla invitando salir y seguía mostrando esa sonrisa que, de hecho, se había ensanchado por su respuesta/pregunta? Por otro lado… el lunes Rei y Nagisa ya estarían de regreso en Iwami.

─Uhm... sí, me parece bien ─no tenía ningún motivo para rechazar la invitación de Makoto y mientras él no dijera nada adicional tampoco tenía por que pensar que se trataba de algo más que una salida de amigos.

No pudieron seguir ahondando en eso pues Rei hizo su aparición tras lo cual decidieron despertar a Nagisa y hacer turismo. Makoto había pedido en el trabajo unos días de sus vacaciones para atender a sus huéspedes como era debido.

Y el primer destino fue un lugar que todos querían conocer y que estaba en boca de todo el mundo: el Estadio Olímpico de Tokio, cuyas remodelaciones habían terminado hacía unos días y estaba cerrado al público hasta el día de la inauguración. Fue en ese momento que entró en acción Gou con su credencial de reportera e hizo gala de su elocuencia para convencer a los vigilantes de dejar pasar a sus "asistentes" aunque aún no tuvieran sus credenciales.

Pasearon por el estadio tratando de lucir profesionales y no turistas para que no los echarán del lugar, era un lugar impresionante y pudieron ver como estaban preparando toda la instalación para la inauguración.

Después de ahí fueron al lugar que, como nadadores, no podían dejar de ver: el Tatsumi International Swimming Center donde los varones experimentaron algo que decidieron llamar "Síndrome de Nanase Haruka" debido a las intensas ganas que tuvieron de quitarse la ropa y meterse en alguna de aquellas impresionantes albercas profesionales. Hasta ahora habían visto múltiples albercas y centros de natación pero nada como aquello; a pesar de tener ya un par de décadas encima gracias a los continuos mantenimientos y las remodelaciones el tiempo no parecía pasar en él y a la vez lucía vanguardista. La luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales superiores y a los costados llenando cada rincón del recinto, permitiendo admirarlo sin necesidad de encender lámpara alguna, el olor conocido a cloro llenaba sus narices, mezclado un poco con el salado del mar y el sonido del suave oleaje justo afuera del centro les hacía sentirse un poco como en casa.

Gou tomó fotos y notas a detalle para escribirlas después para su revista, Nagisa correteó de un lado a otro para contemplar cada detalle y ver las calmadas aguas desde diversos ángulos, Rei se conmovió hasta las lágrimas y Makoto admiró en silencio y calma la impresionante estructura y las emociones de sus amigos.

Después de un rato Rei tuvo que correr detrás de Nagisa para que no se arrojara a una de las albercas, bajo la divertida mirada de Gou y Makoto.

─Eso me trae recuerdos ─comentó Makoto riendo suavemente, Gou volteó a verlo con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

─A veces todavía extraño esos días ─sonrió más ampliamente─, las competencias serán como revivir un poco de eso, o eso pienso… ─rió un poco.

─Tienes razón, vendremos a apoyarlos ─aunque no estarían todos pues Nagisa y Rei tendrían que regresar a Iwami en un par de días para continuar con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y entonces Gou recordó aquella duda que tenía luego de la curiosa invitación que le hizo Makoto hace unas pocas horas.

─Mmmh… Makoto… ─llamó suave y casi tímidamente, el aludido la volteó a ver sin dejar de sonreír y respondió con un leve "¿Mmmh?".

»─Me preguntaba... esta mañana tú...

─¡Oigan! ─gritó Nagisa desde el otro lado de la alberca y su voz resonó en cada rincón del recinto, haciendo que Gou y Makoto brincaran de la impresión, ganándose además miradas reprobatorias de parte del poco personal que estaba por ahí y un nuevo regaño de parte de Rei, claro, todo fue ignorado por Nagisa, que sostenía su teléfono celular en la mano, cerca de su oreja─ ¡Dice Ai-chan que él y Momo-chan ya están aquí afuera!

Ninguno puso objeción en salir en ese preciso instante a buscarlos, sobre todo cuando vieron al vigilante acercarse a ellos, sin duda con la intensión de inspeccionar sus identificaciones debido al escándalo que estaba armando uno de ellos.

─¡Gou-san! ─gritó Momotarou en cuanto los vio, evidenciando quien era su prioridad, al menos para saludarlos. Corrió hasta ellos y se detuvo frente a la chica─ Jooo, que envidia, ustedes pudieron entrar a ver la alberca olímpica ¡si tan sólo hubiéramos llegado antes! ¡Pero Aiichiro se retrasó demasiado! ─el aludido empezó a alegar al respecto pero Momotarou no le hizo ningún caso.

Después de los saludos de rigor, y de que Momotarou y Nagisa dejaran de molestar a Aiichiro, se retiraron del lugar para buscar un lugar para comer. Makoto, movido por la nostalgia que le había causado la visita a la alberca, les llevó a un pequeño local de ramen que frecuentaba con Haruka mientras estudiaban la universidad.

Cuando terminaron de comer hicieron un poco más de turismo, había mucho que ver en Tokio y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo así que sin darse cuenta los alcanzó la noche y tuvieron que correr para dejar a Gou en su hotel, después a Aiichiro y a Momotarou, que se quedarían en un hotel más barato pues Makoto no tenía suficiente espacio para alojarlos a todos en su departamento, y finalmente volver, ya pasada la media noche, al departamento, casi arrastrándose de cansancio, incluso Nagisa que era casi la inspiración energética del grupo, había agotado su batería y sólo la insistencia de Makoto y Rei le hicieron ponerse la pijama y meterse en el futón.

Aquel cansancio no evitó que se levantaran temprano al día siguiente, aún había mucho planeado para ese día y la emoción que les causaba volver a ver a Haruka, Rin y Sousuke les servía para recuperar toda su energía, pero vamos, no dejaban de ser deportistas, estaban acostumbrados a molerse todos los días y levantarse frescos como lechugas y listos para más. Especialmente Makoto cuya experiencia con niños le ayudó bastante a levantar a Nagisa y asegurarse de que se vistiera correctamente antes de que despertara por completo.

Desayunaron y fueron los tres a realizar varias compras para recibir a los nadadores, harían una pequeña fiesta en el pequeño departamento de Makoto así que necesitaban abastecerse bien pero prescindiendo del alcohol, aunque ya fueran todos mayores de edad y hubiera tenido varias experiencias con el alcohol Rin y Haruka no podrían beber por órdenes de sus entrenadores así que lo justo sería que se solidarizaran con ellos. De todos modos Makoto sabía hacer varios cocteles sin alcohol así que echarían mano de eso para divertirse.

Hacer las compras fue toda una proeza: Nagisa quería cargar dulces, pasteles y refrescos, también botanas de todo tipo; en cambio Rei pensaba que deberían preparar un menú balanceado y fresco con productos del verano, una variedad de sushis de preferencia.

─No tenemos tiempo para preparar tanto sushi, Rei ─intervino Makoto antes de que Rei vaciara la sección de pescado del supermercado─. Y Haru y Rin no pueden comer comida chatarra, Nagisa ─añadió cuando el de menor estatura sonrió triunfalmente cargando un par de bolsas extragrandes de papas fritas, una sabor caldo de pollo de invierno y otra sabor pescado asado ("especial para Haru-chan").

─Pero Mako-chan ¿qué llevaremos entonces? ─cuestionó Nagisa con el ánimo decaído al no poder llevar todo lo que quería, Rei respaldó la pregunta mirando fijamente al que para él siempre sería su superior.

─Mmmh, bien, no estaría mal llevar algunas frituras para picar, y pescado para Haruka, que sin duda lo pedirá, refrescos y agua y... ¡ah! ¿Qué les parece si preparamos el estofado especial del entrenador Goro? ─propuso con una de sus mejores sonrisas, no necesitó respuesta, las amplias sonrisas de Rei y Nagisa fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que le apoyaban.

─¡Sí! ¡Será genial! ─gritó Nagisa con entusiasmo─ Será como darles de comer todo nuestro apoyo y además les dará energía.

─Que gran idea Makoto-san ─alabó Rei.

Una vez tomada la decisión reunieron los ingredientes que necesitarían, por suerte sólo tendrían que poner a cocer todo junto y no habrían gran problema, claro, después de que limpiaran los ingredientes.

Volvieron al departamento de Makoto con todavía un poco de tiempo así que pudieron limpiar y guardar todo rápidamente antes de irse. Llegaron corriendo al hotel donde se hospedaba Gou, que ya estaban esperándoles junto a Momotarou y Aiichiro.

Tuvieron que hacer los saludos algo apresurados para ir directo al aeropuerto, Gou ya había recibido un mensaje de su hermano anunciando su llegada así que debía apresurarse.

Aunque Haruka, Rin y Sousuke pertenecían al equipo de natación olímpico, los miembros estaban repartidos por el mundo o por Japón debido a sus diferentes actividades y entrenamientos, con el compromiso de estar reunidos todos en Japón antes del 20 de julio. El trío estaría llegando de Australia con la fecha casi límite, suficiente para pasar el día con sus amigos y presentarse al día siguiente en la villa olímpica a ocuparse de lo que les correspondía.

Al llegar fueron directamente a las llegadas internacionales, fue Rei quien tuvo la precaución de fijarse en las pantallas para averiguar en que sala salieron los pasajeros del vuelo de Australia, que para su mala suerte llegó algo adelantado y para empeorar las cosas no lograban dar la con la sala y Nagisa se les perdió un par de veces. Además estaban llegando tantos turistas que era muy difícil ir de prisa.

Cuando por fin dieron con la sala no fue difícil distinguirlos entre la gente: los tres de pie y recargados en una pared al fondo de la sala con sus maletas alrededor, Haruka con ese aire indiferente que le caracterizaba y mirando a la distancia sólo-él-sabía-qué-cosa, Sousuke enfrascado en un libro y Rin en medio de los dos con evidente molestia en su rostro, de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie, una clara muestra de la impaciencia que sentía por estar esperando.

─¡HARU-CHAN! ¡RIN-CHAN! ¡SOU-CHAN! ─gritó Nagisa, adelantándose a los demás, y corriendo hasta ellos, brincó ágilmente las maletas y se arrojó sobre Haruka y Rin que apenas pudieron reaccionar para cacharlo y no irse directo al suelo. El par de nadadores lucían más altos y fornidos desde la última vez que los vieron, o quizás era sólo producto de su imaginación pero lo cierto era que se veían muy bien.

─¿Sou-chan? ─preguntó Sousuke con evidente molestia en la voz ¿en serio le estaba llamando así?

─Déjalo Yamazaki ─dijo Haruka con una voz plana, tenía a un muy entusiasmado Nagisa colgado del cuello, un Nagisa que ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que reclamó Sousuke─, no hay manera de hacerle cambiar cuando ya decidió decirte de un modo.

Muy a su pesar Rin admitió internamente que eso era cierto.

─¡¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?! ─reclamó en cambio mirando con reproche a cada uno.

─¡Ah! ¡L-lo sentimos mucho! ─respondió de inmediato Aiichiro pero no pudo decir ninguna excusa ya que Makoto se adelantó.

─No es tan tarde, y de todos modos su vuelo se adelantó, además esa no es manera de saludarnos después de tanto tiempo ─todo lo dijo tranquilamente pero en su rostro se veía lo entusiasmado que estaba con el reencuentro.

─¡Es cierto! ─soltó Nagisa, cambiando de cuello y ahora colgándose del de Rin─ Los extrañamos mucho y lo primero que haces es regañarnos ─reclamó con unos pucheros, Rin sólo pudo suspirar y se fijó en quien más le importaba ver del grupo: Gou.

Ella se adelantó y Nagisa se bajó de Rin para darle espacio a los hermanos que no se habían visto en cuatro años.

─Bienvenido, hermano ─saludó la mujer.

─Ya llegué, Gou ─respondió a su vez Rin, que ya no fue capaz de contener la emoción, se le aguaron los ojos y tuvo que cubrírselos con el brazo para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

─Llorón… ─se burló Haruka a su lado.

─Cállate ─refunfuñó Rin. Gou rió y abrazó a su hermano con emoción. Finalmente ambos lloraron un poco y Rin mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gou mientras terminaban de saludarse.

Momotarou no perdió oportunidad en pedir algún recuerdo no sólo de Australia sino de todos los lugares del mundo donde habían competido, recibiendo una negativa de parte de los tres, cosa que lo mantuvo deprimido hasta que llegaron al departamento de Makoto y el trío les dio la sorpresa de que en realidad sí llevaban obsequios, y obsequios para todos. No en todos los lugares que visitaron tuvieron tiempo de buscar algo, y no siempre encontraban algo ideal para cada uno, pero sí había bastantes detalles como para perder un buen rato admirando y contando anécdotas alrededor de cada obsequio.

Por supuesto Momotarou y Nagisa fueron quienes más escándalo hicieron.

Ya que durante años vivió sin nadie que hablara por él, Haruka se había hecho un poco más expresivo, sin embargo realmente para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Makoto supo con exactitud lo que pensaba en ciertos momentos, como el momento en el que supo que su más viejo y mejor amigo tenía hambre así que se levantó para comenzar con el famoso estofado, claro que no les dijo a sus invitados qué se haría, los únicos que lo sabían eran Rei y Nagisa, que se levantaron también para ayudar a Makoto.

Gou también quiso ayudar pero los chicos le dijeron que mejor aprovechara el tiempo con su hermano, sin embargo Rin estaba siendo acosado por Momotarou, que quería saber cada detalle de lo que había vivido esos años, y por Aiichiro, que trataba de quitarle de encima a Momotarou. Terminó sentándose junto a Sousuke, que miraba divertido lo que tenía que aguantar su amigo. Por su parte Haruka estaba muy entretenido mirando el suplicio de Rin y aportando a momentos algún comentario para molestarlo.

─Momo y Ai extrañaron mucho a mi hermano ─comentó Gou al sentarse. Sousuke le dio un vistazo divertido.

─Podría decir lo mismo de Rin, pero no en este momento ─Gou rió por el comentario.

─Quiero agradecerte ─siguió Gou quitando su vista de Rin y su pequeño escándalo─ por cuidar de él estos años, y por cuidar de Haru ─sabía que Haruka y Sousuke no eran cercanos, y quizás nunca lo serían, pero también sabía que Sousuke lo había cuidado, junto con Rin, un hombre como Haruka, que seguía su propio ritmo en la vida, necesitaba quien lo jalara hacia los convencionalismos para no perderse en su propio estilo de vida, aunque Haruka siempre había sido responsable y autosuficiente sin duda Makoto lo había dejado bastante malcriado en muchos aspectos.

─No tienes que agradecer ─respondió Sousuke, también dejando de lado lo que ocurría con Rin. Lo cierto era que entre los dos se cuidaban, particularmente Rin había sido muy insistente en que no trabajara demasiado con su hombro y cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de abandonar la natación definitivamente fue Rin quien le apoyó más.

A decir verdad, Haruka también lo había apoyado y expresado su opinión, pero definitivamente ellos jamás se llevarían del todo bien.

─Claro que debo ─corrigió Gou con una sonrisa suave─, siempre me sentí tranquila al saber que tú lo acompañabas, siempre pensaba que si algo le pasaba tú estarías ahí para ayudarlo... ¡ah! Seguramente sueno muy egoísta ─se reprendió apenada, esperaba no haber parecido como si no se preocupara por Sousuke.

─Para nada, es tu hermano, es obvio que siempre estarás preocupado por él ─además él sabía que Gou también le procuraba, no por nada habían mantenido contacto durante tantos años y sin necesidad de usar a Rin de intermediario─. Y si te soy sincero, cuando los conocí, a él y a ti, supe lo que se sentía tener hermanos así que puedo entender un poco lo que sientes.

─¡Oh! ¿Nos consideras como tus hermanos? ─preguntó Gou entusiasmada.

─Algo así... ─respondió, a Gou le desconcertó que lo dijera de ese modo, sería entonces "algo así como mis hermanos" ya que no compartían sangre y habrían dejado de verse varios años.

─De todos modos ¿hay algún modo de agradecerte todo el apoyo que le has dado a mi hermano y a Haru? ─Gou se sentía muy cercana a Haruka luego de haber estado juntos en el club de natación de Iwatobi y de todo lo que vivieron ahí, además de toda la ayuda que le prestó Haru a Rin luego de que su hermano regresara de Australia con aquella depresión y, posteriormente, el como Rin regresó el favor a Haruka ayudándole a encontrar su camino. Y después de todo eso Sousuke les sirvió de apoyo, aunque más a Rin que a Haruka, pero apoyo al fin y al cabo.

─¿Algún modo de... agradecerme? ─preguntó desconcertado por la propuesta. Gou asintió antes de responder.

─Es que… has hecho tanto por mi hermano, quiero agradecerte en su nombre, en nombre de mi familia y de nuestras amistades que si mi hermano llegó tan lejos ha sido con tu apoyo.

Sousuke se sintió ruborizar un poco debido a tales palabras, pero también sintió un calor reconfortante dentro de su pecho, era el sueño que ambos tuvieron desde la infancia y aunque él no podría alcanzarlo Rin lo hacía por los dos.

─¿En verdad quieres agradecerme? ─preguntó con interés y recibió como respuesta un asentimiento─ Entonces sal conmigo.

Gou volvió a asentir pero entonces recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de oír y su rostro perdió la sonrisa poco a poco, al tiempo que se ponía roja.

─¡¿Quéeeee?! ─exclamó, atrayendo la atención de los tres que seguían al otro lado de la mesa.

─¿Gou-san? ─el primero en preguntar fue Momotarou.

─¿Que sucede, Gou? ─preguntó Rin.

─Sólo le conté sobre esa vez que se te salió el traje de baño que te quedaba grande en una práctica ─contestó Sousuke con una amplia sonrisa divertida y una buena historia que logró su objetivo: distraerlos de la reacción de Gou. Momotarou estalló en carcajadas y Aiichiro lo miró como si lo dicho por Sousuke fuera un crimen impensable

─¡¿Quéeeee?! -gritó Rin, de una manera que Sousuke se le hizo muy parecida a la de Gou, también enrojeció de una manera similar─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contar eso?!

─Sólo pasó ─explicó Sousuke sin arrepentimiento por el momento vergonzoso que le estaba haciendo pasar.

─Ah, ah ¿qué pasa aquí? ─preguntó Nagisa saliendo de la cocina, atraído por las risas, Momotarou no tardó en ponerlo al día sobre lo que acababa de decir Sousuke y ambos se volcaron en molestar a Rin por ese hecho, Haruka no perdió oportunidad de colaborar con la vergüenza de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Gou no sabía ni que decir, o sea, no era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir pero fue bastante sorpresivo la manera en que Sousuke se lo pidió, jamás lo pensó de él, y con Momotarou y Nagisa pidiendo más detalles vergonzosos sobre Rin no tuvo ni oportunidad de preguntar al respecto, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pues se sentía morir de vergüenza.

¿Sousuke estaría hablando en serio o sólo estaría tomándole el pelo como a su hermano?

Si era sincera, no sabía si quería saberlo o no.

Instantes después Makoto y Rei aparecieron con en la habitación que lo mismo servía de comedor como de sala y recibidor, dado lo pequeño del departamento, y pusieron la gran cacerola en medio de la mesa baja donde estaban reunidos todos.

─Estofado especial del entrenador Goro ─anunció Makoto, Gou comenzó a reír, recordando el día que el entrenado preparó aquella muestra gastronómica y proteica para el equipo de Iwatobi.

─¿Es en serio? ─preguntó Rin mirando el estofado con cara de circunstancias, le dio calor sólo de verlo, Haruka ya les había contado a él y a Sousuke sobre aquella comida especial pero no imaginó que terminarían dándosela.

─Bueno, es un muy buen caldo ─comentó Sousuke inspeccionando los ingredientes con ayuda de unos palillos ya que Rei había comenzado a servir y pasar en platos individuales─, les dará mucha energía y fuerza.

─¿Qué tiene de especial? ─preguntó Momotarou oliendo su propio plato─ Bueno, además de lo que dice Sousuke.

─El entrenador Sasabe lo preparaba especialmente para nosotros cuando competíamos ─explicó Rei con nostalgia, incluso se le aguaron un poco los ojos recordando aquel primer torneo.

─¿Sasabe Goro-san? ¿El del club de natación? ─preguntó ahora Aiichiro, ya había oído que aquel hombre apoyaba a los chicos de Iwatobi, pero nada sobre aquel estofado.

─El mismo ─respondió Nagisa de inmediato─. Nos preparó esto para nuestro primer torneo como el equipo de Iwatobi ─los demás ex miembros de aquel equipo asintieron con nostalgia.

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de anécdotas de todo tipo, empezando por aquel torneo donde fueron descalificados, aún si eran historias que ya sabían y se habían contado en múltiples ocasiones pero que nunca se cansaban de oír y contar. Después vinieron las historias de su infancia, las experiencias de Rin en Australia y lo que todos esperaban oír: las historias sobre lo que Rin, Haruka y Sousuke vivieron en el extranjero.

La noche los alcanzó antes de que se dieran cuenta y con tanto que contar todavía que su reunión terminó cuando ya otro día se anunciaba y si no hubiera sido por los compromisos que tenían ese día seguramente habrían encontrado la manera de acomodarse en el pequeño departamento de Makoto, o más bien, los chicos habrían visto la manera de acomodarse mientras Gou dormía en la habitación. Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias Sousuke, Rin y Haruka se retiraron a dejar a Gou en su hotel y luego reportarse en la villa olímpica mientras los demás caían dormidos donde pudieran en el departamento.

Al día siguiente se dieron el lujo de levantarse tarde y salieron a desayunar, Nagisa, Rei, Momotarou y Aiichiro se irían esa tarde de vuelta a Iwami, bajo la promesa de hacer todo lo posible por volver cuando terminaran los juegos para celebrar los resultados de Japón, por lo tanto querían disfrutar todo lo que podían sus últimas horas en Tokio, al menos en esa ocasión.

Gou se les unió durante el desayuno, que más bien ya era almuerzo, y después se las arregló de nuevo para que los dejaran pasar a todos al Tatsumi International Swimming Center donde se tomaron varias fotografías.

Debido a que se levantaron tarde ya no tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar todos juntos, así que después de salir del Centro de Natación fueron a dejar a los chicos a la central de autobuses para que volvieran a Iwami. Sousuke, Rin y Haruka no habían podido ir ya que estaban ocupados con las actividades del equipo, pero se habían despedido de ellos cuando se fueron del departamento de Makoto.

Una vez que dejaron a los chicos y que el autobús se fue Makoto y Gou se quedaron solos, fue cuando Gou recordó la breve conversación y la invitación de Makoto, que ocurrieran dos días atrás. Una parte de ella rogó que no lo recordara pues no estaba segura de como tomarlo ahora que Sousuke le había hecho una invitación mucho más directa.

Makoto se ofreció a llevarla hasta su hotel, ya que ella debía terminar ese artículo sobre las instalaciones olímpicas. Durante el trayecto estuvieron comentando alegremente sobre el último par de días que pasaron en compañía de los viejos amigos y lo mucho que se divirtieron. Gou se relajó bastante y hasta olvidó lo que le preocupaba hace unos momentos.

Pero Makoto no lo olvidaba.

─Gou, sobre la invitación que te hice, para ir a cenar mañana, sigue en pie ¿cierto? ─preguntó cuando ya la estaba dejando en el hotel, con aquella sonrisa encantadora e irresistible para tanta gente.

─Ah, ah, s-sí, claro ─una vez más se regañó a sí misma por aquellos balbuceos infantiles.

─Me alegra, pasaré a recogerte a las 7 ─añadió y se despidió, dejando a Gou con la incógnita y con la lengua tiesa, incapaz de exponer sus dudas.

**···**

El lunes llegó sin mayores novedades, Makoto había vuelto al trabajo y los jefes de Gou llegaron a la ciudad así que ambos estuvieron bastante ocupados durante el día.

Gou había hablado con sus jefes para ausentarse un rato esa noche, claro, no tuvieron problema con eso pero sí le advirtieron que después no podría tener tiempo libre sino hasta terminados los juegos.

A las 7 de la tarde Gou Matsuoka estaba lista y saliendo del ascensor que tomó para bajar al vestíbulo. No le extrañó encontrar a Makoto ya esperándole. Su alma se tranquilizó un poco al verle vestido formal-informal y se alegró al no haberse arreglado demasiado pero tampoco ir casual. A decir verdad eso le había inquietado todo el día pero no había tenido valor de preguntarlo.

─Makoto, buenas noches ─saludó llegando junto a él─ ¿me esperaste mucho?

─Buenas noches Gou ─saludó a su vez el joven─. Para nada, llegué unos minutos antes para que no me esperaras.

Salieron del hotel y Makoto paró un taxi, indicando a donde irían. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, a pesar de la hora y el tránsito de Tokio, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de turistas que ya paseaban por la ciudad.

Llegaron a un restaurante-bar de aspecto apacible, el lugar no era muy grande y las mesas eran pequeñas, lo que ayudaba a crear un ambiente íntimo. Aunque el aspecto del lugar estaba occidentalizado, las meseras llevaban kimonos y había una mujer tocando una biwa en un pequeño escenario, que además contenía unas bocinas y un ecualizador, lo que daba a entender que posteriormente podría haber otro tipo de música.

El lugar ya estaba lleno pero Makoto había hecho una reservación.

─Normalmente hay lugares disponibles pero con tanta gente de visita todo se llena ─explicó Makoto cuando los guiaron a la mesa reservada.

»─Aquí hay comida entre tradicional y moderna, así que puedes pedir lo que te guste ─explicó además luego de la mesera les dejara con los menús.

─Es un lugar agradable ─comentó ella mirando a su alrededor para después fijar la vista en el menú, una parte de ella estaba evitando ver a Makoto.

─Me alegra que te guste ─añadió él sin dejar de sonreír y él mismo miró su menú─. Pero cuéntame ¿qué tal te fue hoy ahora que han llegado tus jefes? ─preguntó con interés.

Eso fue suficiente para que Gou empezara a relajarse, ella hablaba y él escuchaba con atención, a sus jefes les había gustado mucho el artículo sobre los espacios olímpicos y gracias a Rin ahora tenía además una cita con el equipo de natación para una entrevista exclusiva con ellos; si iba bien podría incluso contactar con otros deportistas.

Makoto también compartió alguna anécdota del trabajo. Cuando los niños se enteraron que era amigo de dos nadadores olímpicos no dejaron de atosigarlo con preguntas y después alucinaron entre ellos llegar a tal grado deportivo, eso había ayudado a que se esforzaran más ese día.

La conversación fluyó con tal tranquilidad que si no fuera por aquella duda rondando en la cabeza de Gou habría disfrutado plenamente de la velada.

─Makoto... ─llamó cuando estaban con el postre, acompañados de dos copitas de licor de cereza.

─¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Gou? ─preguntó levantando la vista de su postre.

─Ahm... quizás pienses que estoy exagerando las cosas pero quiero saber, de verdad, por qué me invitaste a cenar.

Makoto la miró un momento y adoptó una actitud más seria, una que Gou sólo le había visto en los momentos más importantes de la preparatoria y del club. Era un poco intimidante a decir verdad.

─La verdad, sí, la verdad es que no sólo quiero felicitarte por tu trabajo y tu desempeño ─Gou se tensó y se puso más derecha de lo que ya estaba─. A decir verdad Gou, te has convertido en una mujer admirable y atractiva, con tantas cualidades que no he podido ignorarlas, al contrario, durante estos años te he visto crecer, en todos aspectos, y ya no puedo verte como sólo una amiga. Gou, la verdad es que me atraes mucho, me gustas.

Todo aquello lo dijo con calma pero con seriedad, y Gou lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que aquello lo decía muy en serio y que no se lo diría a cualquier mujer, Makoto era el tipo de persona que sólo confesaría sus sentimientos a una mujer de la que estuviera enamorado de verdad, no sólo un gusto pasajero.

Sabía que había tenido algunas salidas con chicas durante los últimos años (agradecía a ello a las redes sociales pues ni Makoto ni Haruka hablaban sobre eso) pero ninguna salida había sido seria e incluso Haruka había referido alguna vez, para tormento de Makoto, que la mayoría de esas ocasiones habían ocurrido por que las chicas se acercaban a pedirle salir.

─Ah, eh... ─Gou se quedó completamente sin habla y estaba segura de que su rostro competía con su cabello en cuanto a color─ Ma-Makoto yo... la verdad yo... yo nunca te he visto de ese modo y... ─no pudo continuar de hablar pues sintió unos dedos ajenos posarse sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndola y haciendo que enrojeciera más.

─Entiendo, no tienes que explicar nada ─nuevamente esa sonrisa afable, pero aún mantenía esa expresión seria─, mentiría si dijera que no me importa tu rechazo, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas mal por eso, confesé mis sentimientos y por ahora estoy bien con eso, lo único que pido es que los consideres, estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Lo dijo de una manera que no admitía respuesta o reclamo, o al menos a Gou volvió a dejarla sin habla y prefirió terminar su postre, evitando ver a Makoto todo lo que podía para evitar enrojecerse más.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema y la cena terminó con un poco de tensión, sin embargo cuando llegaron al hotel Gou se había calmado lo suficiente como para despedirse apropiadamente.

─Espero que te haya gustado la velada ─se despidió Makoto en el vestíbulo, era impresionante como no parecía demasiado afectado, solamente lucía un poco más serio de lo normal mientras que a Gou le tomó bastante tomarlo con calma.

─Me encantó ─tampoco podía ser mentirosa, se había divertido, el lugar había sido agradable y la compañía todavía más, con excepción de ese momento incómodo de la confesión, que ella misma había propiciado, y ahora que lo pensaba...

»─Uhm... Makoto ─ya había pasado lo peor así que expresó su nueva duda con mucho menos nerviosismo─ si yo no hubiera preguntado esta noche, uhm ¿habrías confesado, ya sabes... eso?

Para sorpresa de Gou, Makoto lució avergonzado, desvió un poco el rostro y se rascó un poco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

─Si soy sincero... estaba esperando a este momento precisamente para confesarme ─Gou describió una silenciosa "o" con la boca y se sonrojó, así que Makoto ya lo tenía todo planeado y ella había interferido con eso, aunque finalmente Makoto había logrado su objetivo.

─Jejeje, creo que hice que te adelantaras ─comentó con una leve risa, lo que sirvió para aligerar el ambiente.

─Tienes razón ─respondió Makoto riendo también levemente, después la miró con sólo una sonrisa─. Gracias por no rechazarme, eso me da esperanza ─comentó con suavidad pero con aquella expresión firme y decidida que lograba quitar el aliento y asentir.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando un nuevo y fuerte enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Gou, que aún trataba de asimilar que acababa de decirle.

─Buenas noches, te veré después ─se despidió recuperando aquella sonrisa amable, hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó caminando tranquilamente, dejando a Gou sin entender del todo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez en su habitación y después de haberse relajado con un buen baño, repasó los eventos de esa noche y se dio cuenta que Makoto tuvo razón en algo: no lo rechazó, o más bien, no le dejó rechazarle, apenas había logrado decir que nunca le había visto de modo romántico cuando Makoto le pidió que no dijera más.

O sea que de algún tramposo modo Makoto se las arregló para que no le rechazara y ahora seguramente emprendería algún plan de conquista.

─¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! ─gritó en la intimidad de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de aquello.

Pero no podía ser, Makoto, el siempre amable y compasivo Makoto no podía tener un plan tan maquiavélico, es decir, lo maquiavélico era que se las arreglara para no ser rechazado y entonces intentar enamorarla o algo así, si es que lo segundo se cumplía, pero ya había realizado lo primero entonces...

Entonces recordó un comentario que Haruka hiciera alguna vez, ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había dicho aquello, pero durante la preparatoria un día expresó que Makoto era mucho más manipulador de lo que parecía, y ellos se habían conocido toda la vida así que no había razón para dudar de las palabras de Haruka, aunque en ese momento nadie le tomó en serio.

─¡Ya sé! ─exclamó tomando su teléfono celular casi con desesperación y marcando uno de los números de su agenda, ya se debía de haber desocupado de sus entrenamientos y no era tan tarde como para que ya estuviera dormido.

─_¿Diga?_ ─contestó con aquella cansina voz que lo caracterizaba.

─¡Haru! ─exclamó con más entusiasmo del que quería, carraspeó de inmediato─ Pe-perdón ¿estás solo?

─_Mmmh... espera... _─Gou esperó unos momento, pudo oír movimiento, había ruido de fondo de voces masculinas que se fueron alejando hasta que sólo se escuchó silencio y el rose de la ropa de Haruka contra el celular─ _Listo _─escuchó momentos después─ _¿qué sucede Gou?_

─A-Antes primero necesito pedirte que no le digas a mi hermano ni a Makoto lo que te voy a comentar... mejor que no le digas a nadie, que todo quede entre nosotros ¿si? ─estaba casi rogando y se mortificó por el tiempo que tardó Haruka en responderle.

─_Está bien, dime que pasa._

─Uhm... verás, Makoto me invitó a cenar y, bueno, verás ─en su mente aquella conversación transcurría mucho más fácil, pero ya que tuvo que hablarlo la vergüenza le invadió y no supo como sacar las palabras de su mente.

─_¿Te confesó algo?_ ─por suerte para ella Haruka le ayudó con la parte difícil.

─¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero cómo...? Claro... ─pregunta tonta, claro que Makoto le habría contado a Haruka lo que pretendía, no dejaban de ser mejores amigos─ Pero, pero entonces mi hermano...

─_Él no sabe nada_ ─Gou sintió un profundo alivio y el resto de su relato fluyó con facilidad.

Le explicó a Haruka, a grandes rasgos, como había sido la confesión de Makoto, como le interrumpió sus excusas y la sospecha de que eso fue a propósito para evitar el rechazo.

─¿Que opinas? ─preguntó al terminar y sintiendo como volvía a invadirle el nerviosismo.

─_Bueno, no sé como tendía planeado confesarse, la verdad_ ─Gou no sabía si sorprenderse o mortificarse por la tranquilidad con la que Haruka hablaba, como si fuera algo de todos los días o sin importancia. Si no fuera por que lo conocía y sabía que era su manera de ser─_, pero suena a algo que haría Makoto._

Si hubiera podido, Gou habría azotado su cara contra una mesa. Lo que sí hizo fue emitir un ruidito lastimero.

─_Pero Gou_ ─continuó Haruka, y ella supo, por un cambio casi imperceptible en su voz, que diría algo serio─_, si tú no quieres que Makoto continúe debes decirle a la primera oportunidad, si vas a rechazarlo hazlo sin dudar_ ─ella no necesitó preguntar para saber por qué lo decía, no quería que le diera falsas esperanzas a su amigo.

─Lo sé, te aseguro que jamás haría algo para lastimarlo ─le aseguró─. Y, uhm... ¿puedo llamarte si necesito algún consejo?

─_Sí, sí puedes..._ ─un nuevo y pequeño cambio en la modulación de su voz y Gou supo que Haruka sonreía con suavidad.

─Gracias, buenas noches Haru.

─_Buenas noches Gou, y suerte._

Colgó y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, pensativa. Haruka creía que Makoto de verdad era capaz de hacer esa manipulación para después intentar conquistarla.

Pero también tenía razón en algo: no debía darle esperanzas falsas a Makoto dejándole continuar con sus intenciones, debía decirle claramente que no estaba interesada. Sin embargo la embargó otra duda...

¿Quería rechazar a Makoto?

**···**

─¿Quién era? ─preguntó Rin irrumpiendo en el cuarto que compartía con Haruka, lo había visto salir de la sala donde el equipo estaba reunido en un momento de esparcimiento y le había dado un momento antes de seguirlo.

─Mis padres ─mintió Haruka, no le gustaba mucho hacerlo pero ya había prometido a Gou no decirle nada, y de por sí también le prometió a Makoto que no le hablaría a Rin sobre sus intenciones hacia Gou, no fuera que Rin intentara algo en su contra.

─Oh, ya ─Rin creyó la mentira, no le extrañaba que se retirara a hablar a solas con sus padres.

Salieron del cuarto pues en la sala se estaban hablando algunos detalles para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, al finalizar la semana empezarían los juegos y demostrar que eran los mejores.

Sousuke estaba dando a cada uno los itinerarios, ya que compartirían espacio con muchos otros nadadores deberían rotarse para realizar las diversas actividades que se llevaban a cabo.

Una vez terminada esa actividad les pidieron a todos que se fueran a dormir pues empezarían muy temprano. Rin le deseó a Sousuke buenas noches de una manera más personal y luego fue a alcanzar a Haruka que ya se había adelantado al cuarto.

Sousuke también se retiró a su cuarto, que compartía con otro de los entrenadores pero que estaba vacío cuando llegó, así que aprovechó para sacar su teléfono celular y hacer una llamada.

─_¿Diga?_ ─contestó una voz femenina y que se oía algo distraída.

─Buenas noches Gou ─saludó familiarmente.

─_¡Ah! So-Sousuke _─el aludido sonrió, seguramente no había revisado el identificador de llamadas antes de responder.

─El mismo ─respondió sin ocultar su diversión.

─_Buenas noches Sousuke ¿qué pasa?_ ─podía notar que Gou estaba nerviosa, eso se le hizo bastante tierno.

─No hemos podido hablar sobre nuestra cita y quisiera que fuera antes de que empiecen los juegos ─estaba tan ansioso que no quería esperar más.

─_¿Nu-nuestra cita?_

─Sí, recuerda que la última vez dijiste que querías agradecerme por acompañar a Rin y te dije que me agradecieras concediéndome una cita ─esperaba de todo corazón que no se retractara ahora, había sido bastante espontáneo a decir verdad pidiéndole aquello pero no había querido desaprovechar la oportunidad.

─_Lo recuerdo..._ ─respondió Gou.

─¿Y qué dices? ─sintió algo de aprehensión.

─_La verdad... no lo sé, mis jefes me han advertido que no podría tener tiempo libre hasta que terminen los juegos..._

─Creo que no pondrán objeción si les dices que saldrás con el asistente de los entrenadores del equipo de natación, ah, incluso puedes decirles que tendrás una entrevista exclusiva ─resolvió pensando que ese era el único inconveniente.

─_No creo poder decir eso, mi hermano me consiguió ya una exclusiva ¿recuerdas? Este jueves iré a verlos._

─Pues asunto resuelto, después de la entrevista podemos salir.

─_Sí... cierto, uhm... lo consultaré y si me es posible... saldremos._

─Excelente, espero que así sea, estaré esperando tu confirmación.

─_Sí, haré todo lo posible._

─Descansa Gou, buenas noches ─se despidió sin dejar de sonreírse.

─_Igualmente, cuídate mucho _─respondió ella a su vez y colgaron.

Sousuke no podía estar más feliz, bueno, sí podría si es que pudiera tener esa cita en ese preciso instante, pero entendía que las circunstancias eran especiales, ambos tenían mucho trabajo que cumplir y si los jefes de Gou de verdad no podían desocuparla un par de horas una noche entonces tendría que aceptarlo y esperar a que terminaran las juegos para intentar nuevamente.

Por su parte, Gou enterraba la cara en su almohada, muerta de vergüenza, no acababa de entender lo que había pasado y eran demasiadas emociones y sorpresas para una sola noche: en menos de cinco horas se enteraba de que Makoto estaba enamorada de ella y había acordado tener una cita con Sousuke, el mejor amigo de su hermano, aún si la fecha aún no se definía lo seguro es que habría una cita.

Quería calmarse y pensar que Sousuke sólo esperaba una salida de amigos pero la manera en que se expresaba le convencía de otra cosa. Y lo cierto es que Sousuke tenía razón en algo: le prometió cumplirle lo que quisiera para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hermano y lo que él quería era una cita con ella, la dejaba atada de manos pues debía cumplir con su palabra.

Finalmente tomó una determinación: cumpliría la promesa a Sousuke y, al igual que con Makoto, le sacaría todas sus intenciones.

Con eso en mente se fue a acostar planeando mentalmente como haría para que sus jefes le permitieran salir otra vez, quizás lo mejor sería usar la excusa de la entrevista que haría al equipo de natación, justo como Sousuke había propuesto.

**···**

El jueves, el día que estaba programada la entrevista especial con el equipo de natación, Gou arribó a la villa olímpica cuando caía la tarde, según le dijo Rin ya a esa hora estarían terminando los entrenamientos y el equipo estaría volviendo al área común para relajarse.

Gou tuvo un pequeño problema controlando su mente cuando pensó en aquellos hombres en traje de baño, exhibiendo sus trabajados y atléticos músculos, realizando todo tipo de estiramientos para ejercitarse y posiciones reveladoras para practicar o ejemplificar.

En su camino a la villa olímpica había parado en un pequeño templo donde compró incienso y oró para tener la oportunidad de conocer a todos los deportistas posibles. Claro, también añadió su propio interés personal de verlos lo más cerca posible y exhibiéndose en sus respectivos uniformes.

Ajustados leotardos de gimnasia.

Escasos trajes de baño.

Los también ajustados trajes de esgrima, o de canotaje, o de lucha.

Los elegantes uniformes de equitación.

Los holgados pero atractivos uniformes de tenis, futbol, baloncesto y demás. Además de aquella costumbre de esos deportistas de levantarse las playeras mostrando sus trabajados abdómenes.

El paraíso para una mujer como Gou.

Pero como Gou además era una reportera profesional, o al menos pretendía serlo, adoptó la actitud más seria que podía mientras fue guiada al interior de la villa olímpica, particularmente a los dormitorios japoneses, sección masculina, aunque no la dejaron entrar hasta los dormitorios sino que la hicieron esperar en un curioso recibidor desde donde sí pudo ver a varios hombres pasearse de un lado a otro, algunos con escasa ropa, sin duda acabados de salir de la ducha.

Quería gritar como aquella joven de primero de preparatoria que visitó por primera vez el colegio Samezuka y su club de natación.

La antesala duró poco, la guiaron a un pequeño salón para conferencias donde la esperaban los entrenadores del equipo de natación. Por supuesto Sousuke estaba ahí también.

Rin le había conseguido esa entrevista como un favor especial así que Gou debía demostrar que era profesional, hacer quedar bien a su hermano que había hecho todo lo posible por conseguirle esa entrevista.

Respiró hondo y empezó.

─Buenas noches, mi nombre es Matsuoka Gou, representó a un canal y una revista local de la localidad de Iwami en la prefectura de Tottori. Es para mi todo un honor conocerlos y que me permitan realizar esta entrevista ─todo lo dijo con una pequeña reverencia, cuando terminó alzó la vista y se sentó justo donde le indicaron para comenzar con las preguntas.

Para los entrenadores fue toda una sorpresa cuando Matsuoka Rin se les acercó para pedirles el favor especial de conceder una entrevista exclusiva para una revista de baja circulación en su pueblo natal y al principio se negaron tajantemente, puede que Matsuoka fuera uno de sus mejores nadadores pero eso no significaba que cumplían caprichos, además ya estaban demasiado ocupados como para agendar algo así siendo que además el entrenador principal tendrían una conferencia de prensa junto con los otros representantes de la delegación japonesa.

Sólo se convencieron cuando Nanase Haruka les mostró algunos artículos que ella había escrito para dicha revista y que estaban en la página web de la misma, ahí pudieron constatar el manejo que tenía la chica sobre tecnicismos deportivos y no sólo conocimiento y fanatismo deportivo.

Ahora que la tenían en frente y con tan sólo media hora pudieron constatar que su juventud y linda apariencia era una fachada que ocultaban a una joven reportera con agallas y sed de crecimiento, preocupada por aprender pues incluso se refirió a algunos detalles de la trayectoria profesional de cada uno de los presentes y de los nadadores seleccionados para el equipo.

La entrevista fluyó de tal modo que más parecía una conversación casual y perdieron la noción del tiempo. No fue sino hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche que uno de los miembros del equipo fue a buscarlos para saber cuales serían los itinerarios para el día siguiente que se llevaría a cabo la inauguración de los juegos. Todos creían que la entrevista habría terminado hace mucho pero aquel joven fue devuelto para buscar a sus compañeros y llevarlos a todo a aquella pequeña sala donde permitieron que Gou les hiciera algunas preguntas y fotografías.

Aunque fue presentada como "la reportera Matsuoka Gou", de inmediato todos supieron de quien se trataba, o al menos los pocos que sabían de la hermana menor de Matsuoka Rin dedujeron de quien se trataba y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya el resto del equipo lo sabía también por lo que pasó de ser una reportera a tener el interés completo del equipo, sobre todo por lo divertido que era hacer enojar a Rin con comentarios acerca de lo bonita que era, sin embargo Gou no perdió el profesionalismo y evitó caer en las bromas que los hombres hacían, ya su hermano tendría que arreglárselas pero eso sería aparte.

Algunas fotos, preguntas y mordidas (de parte de Rin) después Sousuke fue el encargado de escolar a Gou afuera, aunque no sólo la escoltaría, ya sus jefes sabían que él saldría en ese momento pero nunca les dijo que sería precisamente con ella. Gou le había confirmado esa misma mañana que había logrado convencer a sus respectivos jefes de salir después de la entrevista con el equipo de natación y cuando vieran los buenos resultados de la misma sin duda estarían encantados con su desempeño. Pero eso sí, esta vez la advertencia de que no volvería a tener tiempo libre hasta pasados los juegos fue más dura.

─Me alegra mucho que te dieran permiso ─comentó Sousuke parando un taxi.

─Tenía un compromiso pendiente contigo y tenía que cumplirlo ─respondió Gou con determinación subiendo al taxi.

─Siempre he sabido que eres el tipo de persona que siempre cumple sus promesas ─alabó sonriéndole suavemente.

Gou no estaba segura de como actuar, se sentía como cuando a principios de semana Makoto le confesó sus sentimientos y las palabras simplemente se le atoraban en la garganta. Pero debía conservar el temple, Sousuke aún no le decía nada que confirmara sus sospechas así que no tenía por que proyectarse.

Sousuke guió al taxista hasta un restaurante de mariscos que lucía bastante agradable. La fachada consistía en ventanales pero a la vez en estos ventanales corrían cascadas artificiales. Adentró había varias peceras con criaturas marinas diversas.

─Es muy bonito ─comentó Gou sin dejar de ver el lugar de cabo a rabo.

─Que bueno que te guste, me lo recomendaron ─confesó Sousuke, ya que no sabía mucho de los lugares de interés en Tokio.

─Ya veo ¿quién te lo recomendó?

─Uhm... ─parecía no querer decirlo─ Nanase-san... ─dijo al fin. Gou parpadeó y luego empezó a reír bajo.

»─¿Qué? ─inquirió Sousuke medio refunfuñando y medio contagiado por su risa.

─Es que es muy del estilo de Haru ─explicó dejando de reír pero todavía luciendo una sonrisa divertida.

─Bueno, sí... supongo que tienes razón ─respondió él recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, había agua por todas partes y en el menú había varios platos de pescados que sin duda habrían sido completamente irresistibles para aquel nadador.

Gou se quedó pensando si Haruka habría llevado ahí a alguna chica o si habría ido en compañía de Makoto. Pero luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa que le hizo olvidar completamente la idea de que a Haruka le interesara un ser no-acuático lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cenar.

Sousuke le había preguntado a Haruka por un lugar agradable para cenar.

¿Sousuke le habría preguntado a Haruka por un lugar para tener una cita?

¿Sousuke la había mencionado?

Tendría que llamarle en cuanto se desocupara para asegurarse, no quería que Haruka pensara que ella estaba teniendo algún tipo de juego con Sousuke y Makoto.

Pero si llamaba se arriesgaba a que en realidad Haruka no supiera nada, que Sousuke no la hubiera mencionado ni nada y entonces ella misma provocaría el malentendido.

─¿Sucede algo? ─miró hacia Sousuke que le llamaba.

─N-no, nada ─respondió de inmediato.

─De pronto te quedaste muy pensativa.

─Ah, lo-lo siento ─se excusó avergonzada─ es sólo que me quedé pensando en el artículo que voy a escribir ─inventó rápidamente. Sousuke le creyó, aparentemente, pues sonrió.

─Es bueno que estés tan comprometida con tu trabajo pero relájate, probablemente sea el último momento de paz que tengas, al menos hasta que terminen los juegos.

─Sí, tienes razón, debo dejar de estar pensando ─se regañó a sí misma, aunque había algo de verdad en ese regaño, debía tranquilizarse, si Haruka no sabía ningún detalle del por qué Sousuke le pidió una recomendación entonces no tenía que preocuparse, y si lo sabía entonces tampoco debería preocuparse, conocía a Haruka y estaba segura de que él mismo le contactaría en caso de sospechar que estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

Con eso en mente respiró hondo y se concentró en disfrutar la velada.

Gou y Sousuke eran viejos conocidos así que la conversación pronto fluyó sin problemas, ayudaba mucho que ella dejara de preocuparse. Gou disfrutó de todas las historias que Sousuke tenía por contar sobre su experiencia profesional, aunque él insistía en oír las experiencias de ella pero Gou no sólo tenía interés en saber sobre él, sino también sobre su hermano y Haruka por lo que insistió mucho en que él fuera quien llevara la voz dominante en la conversación.

Cuando llegó la cuenta ella tomó la pequeña carpeta bajo la extrañada mirada de Sousuke.

─Salimos como un modo para agradecerte, entonces yo invito ─explicó pero Sousuke le arrebató suavemente la cuenta.

─¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejara que mi cita pagara la cuenta? ─preguntó con una sonrisa.

─Uno que está siendo invitado ─respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa, pero la suya fue un poco insistente.

─Déjame invitarte... tómalo como parte de tu agradecimiento también ─pidió metiendo una tarjeta de crédito en la pequeña carpeta y llamando a la mesera.

─Eso lo vuelve un agradecimiento bastante extraño ¿sabes? ─refunfuñó.

─Dijiste que era mi decisión elegir como agradecerme ─bueno, en eso tenía razón.

Firmó el recibo y salieron del restaurante, Sousuke la acompañaría hasta su hotel.

─¿Te gustó el lugar? ─preguntó Sousuke luego de subir al taxi que los llevaría al hotel.

─Sí, fue muy agradable y la comida estaba muy rica ─respondió sonriendo con sinceridad.

─Me alegra que te gustara, y también que sigamos viéndonos.

─Lo dices como si no nos viéramos nunca, oh espera, ya no nos vemos nunca ─bromeó y empezó a reír, pero a él no le hizo mucha gracia.

─En realidad me gustaría que nos viéramos más, aunque con mi trabajo es difícil.

─Entiendo, pasa lo mismo con mi hermano, lo extrañamos mucho pero entendemos que es un sacrificio por su crecimiento ─suspiró con una sonrisa.

A Sousuke aquel comentario hizo que se pusiera serio y ya no comentó gran cosa en los pocos minutos que hicieron al hotel. Cuando bajaron aún permaneció silencioso unos momentos, eso estaba poniendo muy incómoda a Gou.

─Sousuke ¿sucede algo? ─preguntó antes de despedirse.

─Gou... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que Rin era como mi hermano? ─ella asintió─ Bueno, tú me preguntaste si los quería a _ustedes dos_ como si fueran mis hermanos, pero a ti no puedo verte como a mi hermana Gou, no cuando te quiero, te quiero Gou, más de lo que se puede querer a una amiga o a una hermana, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de manera pesada, Gou podía sentir como su corazón latía fuerte, impresionada por sus palabras, aunque no tanto como cuando Makoto se confesó ya que sospechaba desde antes lo que Sousuke pretendía.

Aún así era muy diferente sospecharlo a escuchar como le ofrecía sentimientos tan intensos.

Aquellos ojos azules la miraban con mayor intensidad de la que transmitieron las palabras, esperando una respuesta.

─Y-yo... no sé que decir ─dijo al fin y apretó los puños, nerviosa, sonrojada y con ese palpitar constante martilleando su cabeza y su pecho.

Le respondió una suave sonrisa que la puso aún más nerviosa.

─Esperaré tu respuesta ─le tomó una de las manos, colocándola entre las suyas que le parecieron enormes en comparación.

─Pe-pero...

─Esperaré ─insistió él─, obviamente espero que me des una respuesta positiva, pero no tengas miedo a lastimarme, eres muy importante para mi y no quiero que te veas mortificada por mis sentimientos.

Gou pensó que esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que le habían dicho, le conmovió y a mismo tiempo le mortificó pues no quería lastimarle.

No sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos.

─Y-yo... lo pensaré ─prometió luego de agachar el rostro, dio vuelta y se metió al hotel lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se despidió, tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta.

A Sousuke le sorprendió aquello pero no le molestó, entendía que ella debía tener mucho en qué pensar. Así que sin más se marchó, satisfecho consigo mismo luego de lograr confesarse y no haber sido rechazado de golpe.

En cuanto Gou entró a su habitación se tiró sobre la cama y abrazó la almohada con fuerza.

¿En qué clase de universo una chica recibía la declaración de dos buenos amigos y con menos de una semana de diferencia?

A ambos los quería mucho pero nunca pensó en ellos como algo más que amigos.

**···**

Hubo tanto trabajo en las siguientes semanas que no fue posible para Gou hablar con nadie que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo, apenas tuvo algunos mensajes con Rin.

Luego de aquella noche con Sousuke, Gou sólo pudo calmarse cuando se puso a trabajar en el reportaje según la entrevista que había realizado esa misma noche, el reportaje fue publicado al día siguiente en la página web de la revista luego de que sus jefes lo revisaran y aprobaran, aunque sólo se publicaron algunos fragmentos bajo la señalización de que para leer el resto tendrían que comprar la publicación física.

Sin embargo pronto se difundió entre deportistas y fanáticos aquella exclusiva, algunos criticaron que fuera concedida a una publicación tan "pequeña y sin importancia sólo por que la reportera es hermana de uno de los nadadores estrella". Sin embargo nadie pudo negar que el artículo era de gran calidad e incluso hubo quien llegó a comentar que "no parecía escrito por una mujer".

Dentro de lo positivo estaba el hecho Gou había llamado la atención de algunos noticieros y periódicos de mayor difusión, así como de deportistas y hubo algunos equipos japoneses que se mostraron interesados en que escribiera sobre ellos. La gran sorpresa vino cuando algunos deportistas y entrenadores extranjeros elogiaron su trabajo. Aunque a Rin no le hizo mucha gracia cuando un viejo compañero australiano se le acercó a decirle que su hermana no sólo era guapa sino también muy inteligente.

A pesar de todo, Gou se hizo el suficiente tiempo para llamar a Rin por teléfono cuando ganó el bronce en nado de mariposa y la plata junto con Haruka en los relevos, además aprovechó para felicitar a Haruka por su oro en estilo libre.

Sin embargo no todo fue trabajo, había momentos en que Gou no podía evitar pensar, ni tampoco debía evitar pues aún tenía que dar dos respuestas. Tres, tomando en cuenta que ella misma debía definirse.

Así, para cuando la antorcha olímpica se apagó, tenía su respuesta.

No fue nada fácil, tuvo que reflexionar introspectivamente hasta darse cuenta cual de ellos captaba su atención como algo más que amistad, cuál podía generar en ella las sensaciones tales como mariposas en el estómago, reacciones como sonrisas espontáneas y mejillas sonrosadas, pensamientos que se inclinaran más por escenarios románticos que camaraderías.

Al llegar a una conclusión también estuvo segura que a _aquel_ chico no lo quería de igual modo que él a ella pero sí sentía la atracción suficiente como para aceptar sus sentimientos e intentar una relación.

Sólo el tiempo diría si aquella atracción y estima evolucionarían al enamoramiento.

**···**

Entró al restaurante recuperando el aliento, se le había hecho tarde por el tráfico y tuvo que llegar corriendo. Buscó con la mirada a Gou y en cuanto la vio ya en una mesa se acercó lo más a prisa que pudo.

─Lamento la tardanza ─fue lo primero que dijo al pararse frente a ella.

─¡Hermano! ─exclamó sorprendiéndose por la repentina llegada─ Está bien, no hay problema, siéntate ─invitó con una gran sonrisa.

Rin hizo caso de lo que le pidió su hermana y se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería. Tenía un ambiente bastante universitario a decir verdad y a ninguno de los dos les extrañaba pues Rin había preguntado a Haruka por un tranquilo lugar para almorzar.

Los juegos había terminado apenas un par de días atrás y ya la afluencia de extranjeros en las calles se veía bastante disminuida pero aún así había bastante como para que el tráfico se volviera un caos y que aquella cafetería estuviera rebosante de gente al medio día.

Ni bien ambos estuvieron sentados empezaron a platicar con entusiasmo.

─Mamá también me llamó para felicitarme, estaba llorando ─comentó Rin entre la conversación.

─¡Por supuesto! Eres nuestro gran orgullo, seguramente papá también está muy orgulloso, cumpliste su sueño ─Rin tenía los ojos aguados ya por el recuerdo de la llamada de su madre, él también lloró en esa conversación, pero al recordar a su padre el sentimiento era mayor.

─Lo sé, sé que estuvo ahí cuando gané la medalla ─ambos sonreían con nostalgia. Aquel bronce en mariposa sería la corona de entre todos los premios que había acumulado desde la infancia, la plata de los relevos era un escalafón más arriba y tenía un valor especial al ser ganada en equipo, pero la medalla que ganó solo era la que le estaba dedicando a su padre ya que él era su inspiración.

─Pero no llores hermano ─aún si decía eso ella también tenía los ojos llorosos.

─No estoy llorando ─refunfuñó el mayor pero aún así se limpió los ojos con una servilleta─. Por cierto, te traje lo que me pediste ─para su suerte recordó en ese momento algo que Gou le había pedido cuando le llamó para felicitarlo hace unos días.

Sacó de su mochila un folder y se lo pasó a Gou, que entusiasmada lo abrió para ver su contenido: dos fotografías, una del equipo de natación japonés donde los ganadores de medallas mostraban las propias y una del equipo de relevos, donde obviamente figuraban Rin y Haruka, mostrando también las medallas de plata que habían ganado.

─¡Genial! ¡Además firmaron esta! ¡Gracias hermano! ─la fotografía del equipo de relevos había sido firmada por los cuatro miembros, le encantó. Se levantó para abrazar con fuerza a Rin por aquel obsequio, abrazo que fue respondido con sus fuertes brazos y una gran risa.

─No fue nada, en serio.

─Creo que los usaré para la revista y luego los llevaré al club del entrenador Sasabe ─añadió luego de terminar el abrazo y volver a sentarse.

─Será muy atractivo para el club.

─Le conseguiré un marco bonito, y que lo pongan en la vitrina de los trofeos.

─Sin duda un gran trofeo para el club.

─Jajajaja, eso fue muy presuntuoso, hermano ─pero Rin no borró su radiante sonrisa, ni la borraría jamás, seguramente, ahora que había logrado tantos logros.

─Tú pediste la foto en primer lugar ─refutó, provocando más risas en Gou.

─¿Hermano? ─llamó una vez que se le calmó la risa.

─Dime.

─Yo… creo que empezaré a salir con alguien.

**···**

Con su hermano no había ido tan mal, se había exaltado un poco y aseguró sentirse traicionado, nunca imaginó que dos amigos suyos le hicieran el revés de interesarse en su hermana. Había sido bastante vergonzoso cuando se expresó de esa manera e incluso la asustó un poco cuando aseguró que arrancaría sus cabezas, aunque después dijo que no hablaba en serio. No fue tan difícil convencerlo de que no dijera nada sino hasta después de que ella hablara con ellos, de todos modos Rin entendía que su hermanita era una mujer adulta libre de tomar su decisiones como y _con quien_ quisiera.

Pero seguía siendo su hermanita y no la dejaría ir a brazos de algún hombre sin mostrar resistencia.

También agradecía que Gou decidiera contarle todo antes de revelar a sus pretendientes su resolución. Luego de que se fuera a Australia y de la época depresiva que tuvo había puesto una fría brecha entre él y su familia e incluso llegó a ser muy grosero con su hermana cuando intentó ayudarle. Agradecía infinitamente que las dos mujeres de su vida supieran perdonarle aquel idiota comportamiento y que su relación con Gou se compusiera que si nada hubiera pasado.

Y siendo su único hermano y única figura masculina en su familia era lógico que Gou le hablara de la situación sentimental que estaba atravesando, pero sin olvidar que le estaba informando al respecto, nunca consultando ni pidiendo algún permiso, era ya una mujer adulta y ambos lo sabían bien. Además Gou no quería que Rin se enterara por un tercero o que fuera testigo de alguna situación rara o incómoda sin saber el motivo.

Sí, la conversación con él había sido fácil.

Ahora venía lo difícil. Dos conversaciones, una más complicada que la otra.

La primera llegó sin planearlo pues la tarde después de ver a Rin, Sousuke le envió un mensaje para saber si quería salir con él, claro, siempre que tuviera tiempo.

Ella aceptó, los juegos habían terminado pero aún pasaría unos días más en Tokio buscando entrevistas con los deportistas, miembros de los comités deportivos y hasta con algunos turistas que quisieran contar su experiencia en Japón, así que era en ese momento o quien sabe cuando tendría otra oportunidad, en unos días ella volvería a Iwami y no sabía que haría Sousuke ahora que terminaban los juegos, quizás se quedara en Japón o quizás sería llamado a algún evento en el extranjero, lo más probable era lo primero pero sin duda no estaría destinado a trabajar en un lugar pequeño como lo era su pueblo natal.

En esta ocasión se vieron en un parque al medio día, a petición de Gou, justo al día siguiente de que se viera con su hermano. Había una pequeña fuente que les sirvió de referencia y una vez más cuando Gou llegó su cita ya le esperaba.

─Sousuke, espero no haberte hecho esperar ─comentó aunque había llegado a la hora.

─No, yo llegué antes ─explicó, justo como ella ya imaginaba.

─Entiendo…

─Gou ¿qué sucede? ─la notaba algo seria y había sido muy insistente en que no le invitara ni a comer ni nada, sólo quería verlo en ese lugar.

─Mmmmh… ─ella pensó haber sido más discreta pero evidentemente Sousuke había notado que aquello no sería una cita común.

─¿Está todo bien?

─¡Sí! Bueno, es que… ─"vamos Gou, no le des más vueltas"─ quería decirte que... ya tengo una respuesta ─de inmediato se sintió enrojecer.

Sousuke no contestó de inmediato.

─¿Y cuál es? ─preguntó, su corazón latió desbocado, tan nervioso como no recordaba haberse sentido antes, ansioso, incapaz de leer la expresión de Gou para saber si sería una respuesta positiva o negativa pues la notaba tan o más nerviosa que él.

Ahora fue Gou la que no contestó de inmediato.

─Yo… agradezco mucho tus sentimientos pero… no los correspondo ─se forzó a sí misma a sostenerle la mirada, odiaba tener que romperle el corazón a alguien una vez más pero sería más cruel darle falsas esperanzas con una falta de respuesta o ilusionarlo con la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

─Oh… ─fue todo lo que pudo emitir en ese momento.

─Por favor discúlpame ─Sousuke era una persona muy querida para ella y no quería que su relación se arruinara por eso, quizás era un deseo muy egoísta pero quería seguir siendo su amiga.

─No, no tienes que disculparte ─respondió él de inmediato, recuperando el habla─ sólo… ¿no tengo ninguna posibilidad? ─insistió un poco.

─Oh Sousuke…

─¿Ninguna?

─Sousuke… yo ya quiero a alguien ─decidió confesar, era la verdad y realmente no quería que su amigo tuviera esperanzas vanas, no era justo.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que ella no salía con alguien.

─¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

─¿Importa eso? ─sabía que tarde o temprano Sousuke lo sabría pero no estaba segura de querer decírselo en ese momento.

─¿Él te corresponde?

─… sí, sí lo hace.

─Pero no están juntos.

Se sintió acorralada.

─No, no lo estamos… él todavía no sabe mis sentimientos ─explicó anticipándose a su pregunta.

─Pero tú sí sabes los de él.

─Por favor no me interrogues más ─pidió mortificada y Sousuke supo por su expresión que se estaba pasando de la raya.

─Discúlpame…

Gou respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

─Tengo que irme ahora… ─a Sousuke no le gustaba mucho pero aceptó.

─Si… si él te causa problemas, avísame ─pidió, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

─Lo haré ─prometió y se dio la vuelta, marchándose. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas por Sousuke, se sentía mal al provocarle un sinsabor pero era necesario.

Mientras volvía al hotel pasó por el mismo templo que encontró cuando fue a entrevistar a los entrenadores en la villa olímpica y se detuvo ahí pero esta vez rezó para no perder la amistad con Sousuke y que él encontrara un buen amor que le correspondiera y le hiciera olvidarla.

No se sentía con muchos ánimos para seguir trabajando y menos para ver a Makoto, sin embargo tenía un compromiso con lo primero así que se obligó a ello, además le servía para distraer su mente.

Sin embargo aún tenía una charla pendiente con alguien más así que no pudo evadirse del todo.

**···**

El teléfono sacó a Gou de concentración, ya habían pasado dos días desde que habló con Sousuke y todavía no contactaba a Makoto, estaba nerviosa de estar tomando la decisión correcta con respecto al antiguo capitán y tampoco quería que pareciera que había rechazado a uno para correr a brazos del otro, aunque en realidad así era, o eso parecía que sería.

Le sorprendió revisar que quien le llamaba era Haruka, él no solía hacer llamadas, de hecho rara vez tenía la iniciativa de mandar un mensaje, aunque siempre los respondía aún si era con una o dos palabras.

─¿Bueno? ─contestó con precaución.

─_Hola Gou_ ─hablaba con su tono de voz plano de siempre lo que le dificultaba mucho a la mujer el deducir su estado de animo.

─Hola Haru ¿sucede algo? ─trató de no denotar su nerviosismo.

─_Me preguntaba si no has hablado con Makoto._

─Eh... no... ¿por qué preguntas?

─_Por que a Sousuke lo rechazaste y Makoto no me ha dicho nada particular_ ─abrió mucho los ojos

─¿Có-cómo sabes que pasó con Sousuke? ─empezó a entrar en pánico.

─_Nos contó, salimos los tres y nos contó_ ─Gou supo que se refería a Sousuke, Rin y él.

─¡Ha-Haru, por favor no vayas a pensar cosas raras! ¡Yo...!

─_Cálmate Gou_ ─guardó silencio de inmediato─_. Sé que no eres esa clase de persona y qué es una rara coincidencia, sólo me parecía raro que a Sousuke ya le hayas dado una respuesta pero a Makoto no._

Aaah, ahora entendía, Haru no quería recriminarle nada, sólo le preocupaba que siguiera teniendo a Makoto en ascuas.

─Entiendo... prometo que hablaré con él lo antes posible ─sonrió al decir aquello, ya mucho más calmada.

─_Está bien... entonces hasta luego._

─¿Haru?

─_¿Mmmh?_

─Gracias.

─_... ¿por qué?_

─Sólo... gracias. Y hasta luego.

─_... adiós._

Colgaron y Gou se dejó caer en su silla, la llamada de Haruka le había ayudado mucho, no podía dejar a Makoto esperando como lo estaba haciendo, era hora de cerrar el círculo.

Además agradeció que Haruka no le preguntara cual sería su respuesta, trataba de intervenir lo menos posible y se sonrió pensando en lo buen amigo que era él a pesar de su hermetismo.

Miró su celular, que aún tenía en la mano luego de colgar, y abrió la agenda buscando un número en particular. Cuando lo encontró respiró hondo y presionó "llamar".

**···**

Observaba a las personas ir y venir, deslizándose sobre le hielo, mientras esperaba sentada en una banca en medio del pasillo de aquel centro comercial. Dicha pista era pequeña pues se ajustaba al tamaño del edificio, pero muy cómoda para las personas que iban a realizar toda clase de actividades ahí.

─¡Gou! ─saludó Makoto llegando corriendo hasta ella, aún faltaban 10 minutos para la hora en que lo había citado pero él había echado a correr en cuanto la distinguió ya esperándole, incluso miró su reloj y luego su celular para asegurarse que no estaba llegando tarde.

─Hola Makoto ─con un gesto le invitó a sentarse a su lado, cosa que él hizo─. Ahora yo llegué antes de la hora ─explicó con una sonrisa entre orgullosa y traviesa, no sólo los hombres podían llegar antes para no hacer esperar a su cita ¿verdad?

─Eso veo... ─respondió él con una sonrisa─ dime Gou ¿qué sucede?

No lo diría en voz alta pero Makoto estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de ver a Gou, sobretodo por que fue ella quien le llamó pidiendo verse e incluso escogió el lugar, su optimismo estaba a todo lo que daba.

─Bueno yo... quería hablar contigo ─sus mejillas se colorearon y a Makoto le pareció una expresión adorable la que hizo.

─¿Si? ¿Sobre qué?

─Ya sabes... sobre lo que hablamos... la última vez.

─Oh... ─así que sí era sobre eso. Dos corazones latieron rápidamente, uno por expectativa y otro por nerviosismo.

─Yo, digo, tú... tú me gustas también Makoto pero... ─esa última palabra detuvo la expresión de extrema felicidad que su pretendiente estaba dibujando en su rostro─ me gustas pero no estoy segura de responder tus sentimientos...

Makoto parpadeó sin entender del todo.

─Lo que trato de decir es que... me gustaría intentar salir contigo pero no puedo prometer que te quiera ─explicó con mortificada sinceridad, no era ni un sí ni un no, era un no sé, un veremos, un "puedo probar pero te arriesgas a que te rompa el corazón".

Hizo lo que pudo pero no pudo verlo mientras decía aquello, en su opinión era peor que un rechazo pues revelaba su propia inseguridad en lugar de dar una respuesta concreta.

Sintió una gentil mano rosarle suavemente la mejilla y cuidadosamente le hizo girara para encararlo, Makoto sonreía de una manera suave, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad, era una expresión tal como las tantas que le conocía y al mismo tiempo era una nunca vista. Lo había visto experimentar extrema felicidad y satisfacción pero nunca lo vio reflejar tal sentimiento con tanta paz.

─Eso me basta ─le dijo con voz serena, de hecho no se habría sentido tan feliz si ella le hubiera dicho sólo un sí, Gou estaba expresando que se esforzaría por responder sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo le estaba advirtiendo que probablemente no podría hacerlo. Finalmente le estaba dejando a él la decisión de arriesgarse o no pues ella se ajustaría a su decisión.

Y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

─Quiero estar contigo Gou, sé que no será fácil ─después de todo ella regresaría a Iwami y él se quedaría en Tokio─ pero si superamos las distancias y las dudas tendremos algo fuerte.

Gou le miró embelesada y sonrió.

─Sí, tienes razón.

Makoto se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por enamorar a Gou, el primer paso ya estaba dado pues existía atracción y se llevaban bien, ahora sólo debía alimentar lo primero y no descuidar lo segundo, confiaba que tarde o temprano ella se enamoraría de él y más aún, su propio amor por ella crecería.

─Ya que estamos aquí ¿te gustaría patinar? ─invitó él poniéndose de pie.

─No sé como ─confesó.

─Yo te enseñaré ─no era un experto pero se las arreglaba bien.

─De-de acuerdo... ─se levantó y aceptó la mano que Makoto le ofrecía para seguirle a la pista.

Una vez dentro, mientras ella se sostenía de aquellos fuertes brazos para evitar caer, en medio de vergonzosos resbalones y risas compartidas, Gou recordó como había tomado su decisión.

Hacía algo más de una semana había acompañado a uno de sus jefes a ese mismo centro comercial y al pasar frente a esa pista pensó sin querer que sería bonito ir ahí con Makoto.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que entre Makoto y Sousuke, era al primero con el que podía verse en una relación y que al segundo no podía considerarlo como algo más que un amigo.

Era curioso que no pensó en eso cuando decidió verse con Makoto en ese preciso lugar pero sí lo recordaba ahora que se estaba llevando a cabo su ensoñación. O mejor dicho, no era curioso, más bien era preciso, justo y preciso que inconscientemente le llevara a ese lugar para concretar lo que tenían pendiente.

─Uhm... sólo para aclarar ─comentó Gou luego de un rato, deslizándose sobre el hielo de la mano de Makoto─, aún no me pides que sea tu novia.

Una fuerte carcajada fue su respuesta y por la mirada que recibió supo que ese detalle sería arreglado de inmediato.

─Matsuoka Gou, sé mi novia ─¿cómo hacía Makoto para sonreír de esa manera tan radiante?

─Está bien, acepto ser tu novia, Tachibana Makoto ─nuevas risas y Gou de pronto se vio envuelta en esos brazos que tanto le gustó admirar en la adolescencia.

No sabía si durarían, no sabía si la distancia los separaría o los uniría pero ya estaba decidida a averiguarlo y una vez que Matsuoka Gou decidía llevar algo a cabo nada la detenía y todos los hombres que le conocían lo sabían bien.


End file.
